Abandon Mission?
by TheDarkQueenOfRandomness
Summary: Sex. Sex. Sex. What's the big deal if it leads to all this drama? Raising babies cost CASH and teens just don't have what it take. Can they make it? And who is the (un)lucky couple? Were they even a couple in the first place. One wild party changes everything.
1. Sexual Discussions

I was listening to a song called 'Sierra Leone' by Frank Ocean when this came to mind. I have always had an interest in babies. Not in the way that would make me want to have them. No, not at all. I mean obstetrics, as in the study of medicine and surgery concerning childbirth. So... I used that song and my interst to create a story on an American teenage pregnancy within an upper middle class community and how it contrasts from the lower class. Also, it shows an examlpe of sex and how its loosely valued. Enjoy!

P.S. I hope I kept them in character.

* * *

"_I'm pregnant."_

_I should have seen this coming. What I did was wrong. And this is our consequence._

"_How are you sure?" I ask._

_She goes into her purse that was right next to her on the couch._

_A paper is pulled out._

_She gives a weary look. There were no tears shed and I can tell, but it's written on her face that she's upset._

"_I took two pregnancy tests and went to the free clinic. Here." _

_She hands me the results but I don't need to see them. I can tell she's knocked up._

"_This is all my fault." I whisper, looking at her sadly._

_The young woman who had great things set before her, turned her head and folded her arms in a depressed manner._

_My head drops, my hands covering my ashamed face._

_I should have not done it. But I can not sit here and regret. The past can not be altered but we can always change our future._

_Two months ago we were pressured into sex and two months later we feel the effects._

* * *

The group of friends sat at their designated table during lunch, conversing among the noise of the other students.

"Yesterday night, Jade wrote her initials in my back." Beck announced.

Grossed out sounds are echoed by each of them who weren't apart of the couple's little world.

Jade swallowed her water and smirked. "Because you're mine."

They leaned in and kissed each other.

"Guys, we don't need to hear about your sex life." Tori pointed out, waving her fork about.

Jade pulls away from her boyfriend and grins. "Don't be upset that I have what you can't get, Vega."

Cat and Robbie gasped.

"Hey... Jade." Beck warned.

Andre patted Tori's shoulder. "Don't mind her."

Jade leaned against Beck and stared Tori's shocked expression. "Vega knows I kidding with her... To a certain extent."

Tori relaxed. "You know I don't like Beck like that."

A pierced eyebrow is raised is raised. "Sure you don't." Jade said, sardonically.

Heat spreads across the Vega girl's face. "I helped you two get back together. Can you just quit it?"

"You're too sensitive. Take a joke for once."

Beck rolled his eyes. "You're too mean, Jade."

"Jade isn't too mean. Once I asked to help me shave between my toes because I heard hair could grow there, and she threw the razor at my leg and it ripped a little skin because it slid down. I put a green band-aid on it and now there's a little scar." Cat rambled on.

Robbie looked confused. "Why green? I think you look better with a yellowish green."

The other four stared at them blankly.

"What... does that have to do with Jade being mean, Cat?" Andre asked, a little tired of her outbursts.

Cat tucked a bit a red hair back. "She didn't throw it at my face."

The gothic teen nodded once. "True."

Robbie reached for Cat's hair.

She slapped his hand without turning to him.

"No touchy my hairy." Then she giggled.

Robbie turned to the others. "How would I look with red hair?"

The others stared at him, Cat's mouth ajar.

Jade rolled her eyes and stood.

"C'mon, Dr. Beck. We're going to have some fun in your car."

She adjusted her loose-fitting black dress before grabbing Beck's hand with her gloved one.

Beck shrugged at the others.

"I gotta go fill a prescription."

The others looked grossed out as the couple walked off.

"Are guys doing it?!" Cat shouted, attracting the attention of students around them.

Tori covered her mouth. "Shh. Sex isn't something you announce."

"Attention peers," Came from the speakers overhead.

A nerdy looking kid in glasses was standing at the mic, constantly pulling up his pants.

"I, Orville Tots, just nailed cheerleader Courtney Sanders in the janitor's closet! I'm so exited!"

A round of applause came from the other students. Even some teachers had to give it up for him.

He took a bow and walked down the steps, nearly slipping.

Tori let go of Cat, an expression of disbelief. "I guess it is."

"Oh, the irony." Andre chuckled.

Robbie sighed. "I'll always be a virgin." He grumbled.

Tori looked over at him, her glossed lips forming a frown.

"Sex isn't important."

Andre nodded. "She's right."

Cat blinked innocently. "My brother thought he would always be a V-word, but then he went to this home for... I don't think I should talk about it." She looked away, distracted by something.

Tori sighed. Now that they're in the 11h grade, it's uncommon for anyone to still be a virgin. It seems like everyone's hooking up and the bodily contact of two lovers no longer has meaning. Sure, Beck and Jade do love each other, but they're hitting it like bunnies... And Tori still has a bit of feelings left for Beck, which makes it all the more awkward when they discuss their bedroom habits.

"Tori is staring out into space." Robbie pointed out. "Look at how her mouth is open Cat. And how pretty her eyes are. Oh, and how her jaw t-"

"Shut up, Robbie." Tori and Andre said.

Tori sighed. "What's the big deal if people want to wait? I mean, really."

"I want to wait until I find someone special and we're sure that we're ready... Which won't happen for a while, because I suck at relationships."

Tori patted his shoulder. "Poor baby."

Andre gave her a sideways look.

"I don't think I'll be doing it..." She leaned onto the table and cupped her mouth. "I heard it hurts." She whispered.

Robbie rubbed the back of his neck. "Let's just stop talking about **it**."

The other nodded.

"Oh... Did you know my brother has been in jail... 23 times?"

Robbie smiles. "I did not know that."

"I do not need to know that." Andre deadpanned.

Tori begins playing with one of his dreads. "Dre is in a bad mood.. What is it? Cramps?"

That earned Tori another side glance.

"I had cramps once. I started crying and my aunt slapped me with a fish. Then she said she always new I wasn't a man..."

Cat rubbed his arm. "It's okay. My brother once-"

Tori cut her off. "No more brother stories Cat. The guys are a little down."

"While Beck is fogging up his windshields." Robbie sighed.

The bell rang before Tori could argue.

She stood. "As much as I would like to argue with you guys, I'll be late for my 7th period class."

The others stood also.

Andre sighed. "I'll text y'all. Remember we're going to hang out at the mall."

Cot cocked her head cutely. "We were?"

"We talked about this yesterday at Tori's house, Cat." Robbie reminded her slowly, grabbing her hand. "Off to Visual Arts we go!"

The ran off making buzzing noises.  
Andre shook his head. "See ya Tor. I got Sikowitz."

Tori smiled and waved, walking off.


	2. Invites

The gang were sitting in a ice cream shop at a table, talking randomly. Cat was playing with Tori's hair as she listened in on whatever Beck was telling them. Andre's eye was twitching as Robbie cleared his throat in a weird manner. Jade was toggling between listening to Beck and observing her nails.

"...And then my guitar replacement was sucky and I was totally wazzed. How come I can't g-"

"Stop doing that!" Andre snapped at Robbie.

Robbie rolled his eyes. "My throat itches."

He continued grossing the others out with the gagging sounds.

"Ew." Cat mumbled.

"I understand your throat itches but do that somewhere else. It's nasty." Andre complained.

Robbie slammed his hand on the table. "But my throat itches, Andre!"

Tori sighed. "But you're being disgusting."

Beck waved his hand. "No need to argue."

"...And I have allergies that causes me to..."

Andre pointed a finger at Robbie. "What the heck does that..."

"Come on. Come on." Beck said over them, trying to play peace maker.

Tori was mumbling random thing.

"C'mon, you guys are gonna get us kicked out the shop... C- No! No. That... Ugh..."

Cat started singing, trying to tune them out.

Jade stared at them as they all continued arguing.

The waiter looked over and looked at Jade, who had just about enough.

"SHUT THE HELL UP SO WE CAN FRIGGIN' ORDER! "

They all quieted down (including other people in the shop)

Jade smirked. "Okay, now we can sit here and act like sensible people. I don't wanna hea..." Something caught her attention. "Oh no."

A short, pretty ginger haired girl walked over to the table, her lavender sundress sickening Jade.

She smiled uneasily. "Hi.. Um, Jade." A shaky hand reached into her purse. "I was gonna send this online, but now that I see you. I can give it to you here."

The gothic teen nodded. "Go on, _Annabella_."

Annabella gulped. "Well, I'm having a party and you are invited... You can bring anyone you like, Jade."

She handed Jade an invitation. And then she gave others to Andre, Tori, and Cat.

Robbie frowned and Beck raised an eyebrow.

The ginger looked at the others.

"Can I bring someone?" Cat asked.

Annabella frowned. "No... Only Jade is allowed to bring one guest."

Jade smirked deeply, looking at Beck.

Robbie cleared his throat. "You didn't give me mine yet."

Annabella looked like she was debating it in her head.

She nodded and pulled another one out.. "'Kay... Just don't bring the puppet."

Robbie sighed and accepted the invite. "Rex isn't a p-"

Anna turned around. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Why wasn't Beck invited?" Tori asked.

Jade nudged Beck. "He was."

"So by giving you two invites that's how she invites Beck?" Cat asked.

Beck nodded.

Andre chuckled. "She didn't want face Jade's wrath."

Jade shook her head and smirked. "Beck put me in a good mood. If he hadn't I would have gotten on her chiz for giving out invites the day before the party."

Tori nodded. "Yeah, that sucks. I might not be able to go."

"Celebration time!" Jade exclaimed in her 'Tori' accent.

The Vega rolled her eyes. "No comment."

"Hey! Waiter! We're ready!" Andre called.

Cat pouted. "You have to go, Tori! It'll be fun! And we can pick out dresses together!"

Tori shrugged. "I have to see if my parents say yes."

"That party is most likely gonna be stupid, but I'll just go." Jade said.

Andre smiled. "I wish I could bring a date. There's this girl named Lizann and was hoping I could impress. Maybe she was invited."

Tori grinned. "Ooo, Dre has a lil' crush." She tucked some hair behind her ear. "Well, I'm hoping someone I like is invited, too."

Everyone leaned in.

"Who?" Robbie asked.

Tori blushed. "No one. Just this guy from this class."

Jade rolled her eyes. "He sounds perfect for you."

"I hope he is." Tori answered, not realizing Jade was being sarcastic.

The waiter walked over.

"Can I take your order?"


	3. Deeper Analyzed Issues

The reviews rock people! But I'm not going to beg for them. Review if you wanna, if you wanna, wanna.

* * *

Tori walked into her house, spotting her mom on the couch.

"Hi!" Tori greeted a little too enthusiastically.

"Hey Tori." He mother greeted weakly, texting on her phone.

The youngest Vega saw that as her opportunity to trick her mother into saying yes.

"Um... Can-I-go-to-this-party-tommorow?" She said quickly.

Her mother looked up, confused. "What?"

Tori plopped down on the couch beside her mom.

"I want to go this party with the gang and it's tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

She nodded. "I guess Annabella didn't have time to send out invites before."

Her mom smiled. "Annabella is real nice name. Sounds like the name of a nice girl. How long is this party intended to last?"

Tori knew she was getting through now. "Well it starts at 8 and ends at 1am."

Tori's mom turned back to her phone. "I want you back by 12."

"Mom!"

"12 sharp."

"Mom..."

"11:30pm."

Tori jumped up. "C'mon mom! At least 12:30... I'm 17!"

Her mom looked at her. "You better behave, Victoria."

The teen girl smiled, knowing what that meant.

"Thank you so much, mo-"

"Hold that thought." Her mom said, picking up her brown Pearphone. "Hey, Gary!"

She giggled and stood up, scurrying away and up the steps.

Tori stared after her... She should really ask her mom about that.

Her stomach growled, reminding her that she only had a slushy.

"Mommy! I'm hungry!"

Holly peeked her head at the top of the steps.

"I'm on the phone." She said. Then she turned away. "Huh? Oh nothing, Gary.. Just my daughter asking me to feed her. No big deal."

Tori's mom had a tendency to do this. She stood up and looked at the pantry, thinking of which flavor of Ramen noddles she should have tonight.

* * *

Jade stomped out of her living room with her jacket in hand, dad hot on her heels.

"Where are you going?" He asked as she put the jacket on.

"Beck's." Jade snapped, grabbing her keys off the table near the front door.

"Come back here!" Her dad yelled.

Jade opened the door and looked back.

"Get back to work. Time is money." She answered sardonically.

Jade slammed the door behind her and ran off to her car. It had to be 12 something in the morning, but Beck won't mind.

She unlocked the vehicle and opened the door with force, climbing in and slamming it.

"Fucking wazzbags for parents."

**10 minutes later**

Jade knocked at the door to his RV.

"Who is it?" Beck called tiredly.

"Me." Jade said, aggravated.

Beck opened the door.

"Jade?"

Jade pushed pass him. "My parents are asses. They were criticizing me."

Beck closed the door and sat in a nearby chair, patting his knee.

"Tell me everything."

Jade sat down on hip lap.

"You know how they hate my style, right? Well, my dad called me a tramp after seeing my new tattoo. What the fuck? It's on the inside of my arm. How is that a fucking tramp stamp?"

"I think its unique which fits you very well. You are a unique girl with unique tastes and your parents need to quit trying to turn you into a drone." Beck said, heavy emotion in his voice.

Jade hugged him. "You're the only one who really understands... I told them I'm going to a party tomorrow. Wanna know what they said?"

"What?"

"That I better not dress like a fucking slut because no daughter of there's should be reduced to that... _It's bad for their rep_." She mocked.

Beck shook his head. "That's screwed up. You're no slut. You're a jewel, Jade. And jewels aren't handed to just anyone. You have more than enough respect for yourself than they would ever know."

Jade kissed his cheek. "One day I'll be a famous film writer and they'll beg at my feet for me to spare them change... Yeah. I can see that happening." She smirked. "Suffering turns me on, Beck."

"Oh rea-"

She pressed her lips against his, cutting him off.


	4. Car Drive

I apologize for the delay but I've been sick and busy. That's a horrible mixture, so the sickness took a toll on me. I missed a wild party on Friday. I wasn't planning on going but its good to know I could have. Well, I'm back! Hope everyone is having a happy holiday!

* * *

The gang were piled up in Beck's car, heading the party. Beck was driving, Jade was in the passenger seat, Tori was behind her with Cat on her lap, Andre was next to them, and Robbie behind the drivers seat.

"Cat! Your hair is all curly and it's blocking Beck's view. Move!" Jade yelled over the music.

Cat laid her head on Tori's shoulder and inhaling the smell of flowers, Tori not seeming to mind as she sang along to the song.

"Sorry!" Cat squeaked.

Beck shook his head, keeping his eyes on the road. "You didn't have to yell at her so rudely."

"Shut up, Beck. Keep your eyes on the road." Jade deadpanned, looking out her window with her black lined blue-green eyes.

Andre adjusted his ponytail of dreads. "We look like everything tonight."

Tori grinned at him. "Heck yeah we do!"

Robbie grinned. "Yay! I look good!"

He had on 'worn out' slim fitted jeans and a bright yellow belt in it. He also had on a light green fashion hoodie. Without Rax, he looked less awkward. Still awkward, but a little less.

They all looked their best. Not formal best but late night party best.

Beck wore gray skinny jeans, and a black button down top. His silver watch was all the jewelry he had, fitting his cool but down-to-earth personality.

Jade was nothing but herself in the black, strapless blouse and the mini skirt with lace to make up for length. She wore her eyebrow and nose rings, black fingerless gloves that stopped at her wrist, and heeled combat boots. Her makeup was no big deal; bare lips, little rogue, and heavy eyeliner.

"I don't really care about how I look... I'm just going for the liquor." Jade announced to her friends.

Andre wore dark blue jeans and a purple high tops, matching his black and purple t-shirt. His outfit appeared plain but he had a gold chain on and a few rings, making it look like- party gear.

"Liquor! That's not cool.. I'm going for the pretty girls." Andre added his reasons, a cocky smile spreading across his face.

Cat opened her lips that were covered neatly in hot pink lipstick and gloss.

"I want some candy!" She shouted. Then she lowered her voice. "They might have some."

She puffed her halo of curls as her friends conversed. She was wearing a hot pink, v-neck, cotton jumpsuit that stopped a bit over her knees. There was a black belt around her waist and it matched her black stilettos. Her large, pink hoops and matching bangles were all the jewelry she wore. Aside from her lips; she wore pink eyeshadow, light black eyeliner, pink blush, and mascara.

"I'm just going." Tori said, shrugging.

Jade looked back. "What? Are you gonna sing again? You do it 10 times a day, everyday."

Tori's glossed lips turned downward. "Looking like this?"

Her hair was tousled and had a damp look to it. She had on large red pearls earrings. She wore little makeup, only lip gloss and a bit of mascara. Then she had on a long, bright red halter top with silver flowers and sparkly silver leggings. Her plain red flats completed the outfit.

"You look less over the top than usual." Jade commented.

Tori frowned. "I like looking over the top." She whined. "Trina has a date so she took up most of my time. I had to help her pluck her toe hair..."

"See?" Cat pointed out. "Toe hair!"

"I like Tori's near natural look." Beck commented.

Tori smiled. "Why, thank you Beck." She replied properly, cradling Cat.

Jade stuck her hand out the window and flipped the finger. Then she stuck her head out.

"Fuck y'all! Woo!"

They all laughed at her wild actions.

"You're in a good mood, Jade." Andre noticed.

She smirked. "Beck and I had aggressive and rough yet passionate sex last night."

Beck blushed. "Hey hey hey!"

"Eww! TMI!" Cat yelled.

Robbie fanned himself. "I need to get my brain cleansed!"

Tori frowned, turning her head towards the window.

"Nasty children..." Andre mumbled with humor in his voice.

Jade patted down her straight hair. "I know, tight. But freaky is more of the word."

"No more sex jokes!" Robbie shouted over the sounds of the other complaints.

Beck shook his head. "Yeah, Jade. I'm getting distracted."

Jade bit her lip mischievously. "How distracted?"

"Very.. Now stop."

"I love this song!" Cat cooed, clapping her hands.

_Though I left you there sleeping._

_No I dare not say a word._

_Silently weeping_

_Knowing what I heard._

_What can I say?_

_I was never good with words._

_My tongue always got it wrong._

_Hoping that you knew all along..._

Beck and Jade looked at each other briefly as the stoplight turned red.

"I loooooove yoooouu." Jade finished.

Tori tapped Cat, who perked up to listen to her.

"Aren't they cute?" She said it truthfully, but there was a hint of sorrow to it.

Cat nodded, her crimson curls hitting Tori a bit.

"Very... My brother has this doll that he talks to and hugs and cries with and sometimes he takes it in his room and..." Her dark brown eyes widened. "Oh."

Tori giggled at Cat's cute but disgusted expression.

Andre nudged Robbie. Robbie looked at him as he cocked his head towards Cat.

Robbie frowned and shook his head.

'She always avoids talking about our relaitionship. Especially after we kissed.' He mouthed.

Andre gave him a half-smile. "Try."

Robbie thought it over before grinning. "Yeah! Try! I will!"

Everyone besides Beck looked at him.

Andre raised an eyebrow. "Try a lil' quieter."

* * *

I'm not one to force myself to write long ass chapters, it justs flows like that. Next chap about 3 pages or more. And I type in Times New Roman; 12 font.


	5. Party!

Thank you reviewers! There is absolutely no smut in this story. A little PG-13/R action. But its not anything too graphic. But its not that I can't write smuts, because I write **smuts**. But this story isn't focused on sex, its focused on the outcome.

P.S: Anyone see the new episode? André was so dramatic.

This is over the course of hours, not all taking place at the same time.

* * *

Boy was this house large. And well decorated. Caution signs were around expensive looking vases. No wonder; Many Hollywood Arts teens and kids from other high schools were piled in, about 150 of them. It was most likely a case where people brought friends, only putting Annabella in danger of grounding.

After an hour of sticking together, the gang was scattered about; Jade already hitting the drinks, Cat in search of candy, Robbie standing in a corner awkwardly, André flirting with a girl, and Tori walking around with Beck.

"Well, y-you just can't!" Tori yelled at him.

Beck smirked. "Why?"

"Because, it'll burn ya! Do you want to be burned?"

Beck waved her off. "It never bur-"

Tori pushed him near a wall.

"That's him," She pointed to a beach blond boy with blue eyes and an athletic build. "That's the guy I like."

Beck squinted. "Kyle? Go talk to him. He's cool."

Tori gasped. "Talk? But what if he doesn't like me?"

"His lost."

Beck shoved her towards the boy before she replied.

She stood up and stumbled a bit, being caught before she fell by strong arms.

Tori looked up and giggled at Kyle, standing on her own.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. People at this party are idiots who like to shove. Doing, ya know... shoving." She laughed nervously as he stared at her.

Tori's laugh faded awkwardly. "Uh... Yeah, so... you play volleyball?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, I don't play sports but singing should be considered a sport." She laughed. "Am I right?"

Kyle shook his head. "No."

Again with the awkward fade.

"So... What type of music you like?"

He shrugged. "Music."

Tori nudged him. "Same here."

Blond eyebrows raised. "You're... pretty."

"With personality?" She asked hopefully.

"You're pretty." He repeated.

Tori shrugged and grinned. "Thanks!"

**With Jade**

"Another cup, dumbo!" She shouted, asking for more liquor.

No, Jade did not want to grocery store beer. She wanted the adult collection. The one she set her sights on was Vodka. That one had a burn to it that she loved. And it seemed to get her wasted the quickest.

Or maybe that was just in her head.

The cup was passed to her and she quickly gulped it down, pressing a finger to her neck.

She pushed the empty cup back, her head facing downwards.

"Another." She managed to choke out.

The teen boy handing out drinks gawked.

"You're one hardcore c-"

"Another!" Jade shouted, looking up and glaring at him.

**With Robbie**

He stood there, watching the wild party go on from his small corner.

All sound was dim until he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Robbie! Robbie! Robbie! Ro-"

"Yes, Cat?" He said as she neared.

She stood in front of him.

"Robbie, these mean guys keep trying to dance with me."

Robbie blinked. "So what do I do?"

"Come dance with me so they'll leave me alone."

Robbie blushed a bit. "Okay."

**With André**

He smiled at the girl next to him on the couch.

"What's your talent, Lizann?" He questioned, a bass tone to his voice.

She smiled. "I'm all about art. Gifted in it, too."

"You look like a work of art." He flushed, realizing that was said aloud. "Oh, um... I apolog- ugh. Y-you're nice-looking."

Lizann giggled. "Thank you."

"Where's your family from again?"

"Cape Verde."

He nodded. "Interesting. Tell me more about yourself. What's your favorite song?"

She played with a curl that hung in front of her face. "Um... I like 'Love That Girl' by Rapheal Saadiq."

"So that's your style?"

Lizann nodded.

"So I guess you like Motown, too."

She nodded. "And anything that has that feel to it."

André thought a while. "My grandma has a record player. I found some old records at my uncle's house. You like the Supremes?"

She grinned. "Yeah and..."

**With Beck**

He wandered around, searching for the Jade at the many 'bars' that were set up.

Finally, he spotted a girl who just had to be her down liquor with ease.

"Jade!"

She turned and smiled drunkenly.

"What's uuuup?"

Beck looked at the 'bartender'.

"How much did she drink?"

The teen shrugged. "I lost count 30 minutes ago, dude."

Beck groaned.

"Drink wit' me, baaay." Jade offered, pushing a cup in front of him.

Beck shook his head. "I'm the driver. Come with me."

"No, puuuussy. Those other i-idiots can drive."

He raised an eyebrow. "I shouldn't."

"Just one." She pushed.

"Just one."

He downed the rest of her cup.

**With Tori**

"There's a room up there... We can go hang out." Kyle said as the hung out on the steps.

Tori stared at him a bit before shaking her head "N-no... I like hanging out on the stairs. The noise is comforting."

Kyle nodded "'Kay, hottie. Want a drink?"

Tori shook her head. "Nah.. Wanna dance?"

He nodded. "Sure."

The two hopped off the steps, walking out into the crowd of grinding teens who were practically having sex on the dance floor.

Tori started doing her usual clean dance moves; hands swinging over her head, hair swaying, hips shaking a bit.

But her new 'friend' danced around her wrapping his arms around her waist and grinding against her backside.

"Whoa!" Tori backed away.

He held his hands out giving her a crazed look. "What?!"

"I don't dance like that..."

He put an arm around her waist. "Everyone dances like this."

She shook him off. "I don't."

He put his hands up. "Okay. I'm sorry. Let's just go get something to drink"

Tori frowned but nodded all the less.

**With Cat**

Cat bit her lip as she watched the mean guys near them as they danced.

"Robbie." She whispered frantically. "Look!"

Robbie looked up to see two rough-looking guys walking over to him.

"Hey nerd, we wanna dance with the babe."

Robbie squeaked. "But... she doesn't wanna dance with you."

"Yeah!" Cat piped in.

The tougher one growled. "But we said we want to dance with her and we will."

Robbie hid Cat behind him, shakily. "J-just leave her alone."

They glared at him.

"How about we don't, little **girl**."

They laughed like idiots at the very corny joke.

"Let me snap his neck." The tougher one growled, advancing.

Robbie backed away. "Can't we handle this some other way?"

"THE JUG!" The shouted.

Cat looked at Robbie, who was scared.

**With Jade**

The gothic beauty was grabbing her boyfriend the hem of his shirt with one hand as the other opened the door to a room.

"Come on..." She whispered, her head spinning and vision blurred.

Beck pushed her inside and closed the door, nearly stumbling in after her.

"Aw shish! Dis not a beh-room!" Beck exclaimed, observing the large room with a large screen and a theater chairs.

"Dun matter." Her thin fingers pulled on his pants, causing them both to the red carpet below.

He fought his way on top of her with his knees on each side of his love, unbuckling his jeans. Jade was working on lifting her skirt, which was difficult with Beck's knees on each side of the lace.

"Muuve, hun." She muttered, pushing him a bit.

The cool-tempered teen grabbed at her skirt, trying to lift it up.

**VVVVRP!**

The lace ripped off, Jade not exactly caring as drunk as she is.

He lifted up the skirt, finally, Jade having to jump so it can slide up.

Beck leaned down and pushed her underwear aside, leaning in.

**With André**

André and this girl were getting along well, and he was thinking about going for the kill. Yes, asking her out on a date.

He smiled as she finished up what she was saying. "Yeah... You know, you're really interesting and I was wondering if y-"

Lizann laughed as someone approached.

"Sweetie!" She jumped up and kissed this person.

André took a good look at her boyfriend.

It was a dude with a thick body, long light brown braids, and... BOOBS?!

This is no dude. This is a girl. She has a girlfriend.

André spent almost an hour flirting with a lesbian.

"Hi." André said, waving to the girl.

Lizann grinned. "Yeah, Julia? This is my new friend André. André, this is my girlfriend Julia."

Julia smiled. "Nice to meet you." She had an English accent.

André wanted to leave so bad, but it would be so rude. Hey, maybe he should just get to know them...

**With Robbie**

He was tied to a chair with a crowd surrounding him, Cat the first witness.

She was watching Robbie having a beverage valve stuck in his mouth.

"Oh no." Was the first thing she whispered as they released the beer.

Robbie chugged as much as he could as the beer kept coming without end. It continued until it was hard for him to breathe, leading to him kicking of his feet.

Cat pushed her way beside him.

"He can't breath! HE CAN'T BREATH!"

She pulled at the valve, causing it to spray around as the other teens cheered.

Robbie gagged.

"So much beer."

The guys that were bothering them earlier pushed Cat away and looked at Robbie.

"Whiskey shots, nerd. And now."

Robbie shook his head.

The bigger one grabbed Robbie and swung him over his shoulder.

"No!" Cat yelled. "Stop bothering, Robbie!"

They ignored her and kept walking.

Cat ran off in the opposite direction.

**With Tori**

She's totally wasted and she can't explain why. This whole time she's been ordering cokes but seems to get a buzz of them.

"Wanna head to a room, cutie?" Kyle asks, sipping his coke soberly.

Tori hiccups. "N-nah."

Kyle frowns and looks at a teen. "One more coke for her."

The dude heads off to get a drink.

Tori smiles at him. "You so niiice... I rully feel like I can twust ya."

He nods. "Yeah."

**With André**

He was listening to what the girls had to say, but in his head he couldn't believe how every time he attempts dating, something goes wrong.

And he wants nothing more than to just curl up somewhere and sulk. He was already on his second bear and tuned out a bit.

"André! André! Andre!"

He looks up to see Cat pushing past people and yelling over the blaring music.

André looks at the other two girls and smiles falsely, jumping to his feet.

"Cat! Over here!"

She looks over and immediately runs towards him. Cat latched onto him, crying.

"R-Robbie's in trouble... T-these guys are making him drink and he couldn't breath after the jug and they're GOING AGAIN! PLEASE HELP!"

André turns back. "Excuse me." Then he stares at Cat. "What?! Robbie is in what? How?!"

The cute redhead sniffles. "T-they were bothering me so I told Robbie to dance with me... I sh-shouldn't have done that!"

She grabbed his hand and began dragging him.

"You have to get him!"

André nods. "We will! Let's go!"

**With Beck and Jade**

They were getting themselves together after this wild quickie.

Jade was about ready to collapse, but still stumbled around to the door.

"Ehnah ssavre to shtay." She grumbled. (It's not safe to stay)

Beck opened the door and ran out, most likely to a near bathroom.

Too bad the scent of vomit hit Jade. She wasn't sure if it was her Beck or some other drunk teen. All she was sure about was that she was going to vomit now. And she did it right on the red carpet.

She wiped her mouth and fumbled with the door, staggering out.

Jade pushed her way to a couch, which she fell near and slipped into unconsciousness.

Beck sat on the steps and to rest, but ended up dozing off.

**With Robbie**

To say Robbie was drunk was an understatement. He wasn't the type to fall off. Nope, he had energy and liquid courage. And a lot of it.

He stood. "Lizen here you muderfuckers." He beat his chest and burped. "I done in dis bitch! I wanna danz!"

The two thugs chuckled as Robbie stumbled and shoved his way to the dance floor.

"Clear out! Clear out!" They yelled, whipping out their cell phones.

The song on was more Rock/Pop but Robbie's dance was more 70's Disco.

"Budduh bum bum da bum!" He yelled, switching to the Chacha.

He strutted around, not caring how he looked. It was just him and the music.

Drunken fools and sober idiots began laughing their asses off as he switched from dance to dance.

Someone grabbed Robbie's arm.

"Come on, man." André said, pulling him.

The crowd erupted into sounds of displeasure.

"SHUT UP! AND IF I SEE ANY VIDEO OF THIS ON THE SLAP, WE GONNA HAVE A PROBLEM! DO YOU WANT JADE TO GET INVOLVED?!" André shouted at the top of his lungs, dragging Robbie along and meeting up with Cat.

"Now lets go get you some candy." He told Cat, still fuming.

It's not even the thing with Robbie that pissed him off. Everything pissed him off.

Cat held onto to Robbie. "Should we take him home?"

"It's a long way home, Cat. Just stay with him. What time is it?"

Cat went into her purse and got her phone out.

"10:03."

André nodded. "I'm off. See you around."

"See ya!" Cat held Robbie's hand. "Come on. Let's go sit down."

**With Tori**

She had her head down due to the heavy throbbing.

But she felt all tingly. Confused but tingly.

"Ky-u-la, muh head hurts."

Kyle smiled. "Let's go to a room."

Tori nodded. "I need tuh lie down."

"Of course. You'll be lying down for a while."

The Vega grinned lazily. "'Ou such a nice boy.."

"Tori?" André called, walking behind her chair.

She swung around as if she was boneless and gave him a sloppy hug.

"Andre! My and muh frieKylend Kyl-uh are havin' fun!"

André glared at Kyle, as he hugged Tori. "Why is my girl drunk?"

Kyle was about to say something when Tori piped in.

"I not drunk..." Then she hiccuped and dropped her head onto the counter.

"She's just been drinking cokes over here." Kyle growled, eyes narrowed.

André leaned over and picked up a can of beer, wanting more of the buzz.

"It better just be coke."

Tori grinned. "You guys get along so well... I tink we could all be friendz!"

André gulps down his can. "I would get going, but I decided to stay. We need to talk, Tor."

Kyle rolls his eyes and says, "I'll be right back." and walks off in the direction of another thrown chick.

"What about, Dre?" She sipped her coke.

André sat next to her. "You know that girl I liked?"

"Yeah."

"She's a lesbian."

Tori hugs him. "Oh, so sorry. How you find out."

"After spendin' an hour gettin' to know her, her girlfriend shows up."

"Wow..."

André sulks. "Hand me one of those small bottles of whiskey."

**With Cat**

Cat drags the half conscious Robbie past the steps.

"Kitty! Hey, red kitty!"

She turns back to see Beck sprawled on the steps.

Cat drags Robbie over and looks at him. "Beck! You can't drive now."

He burps. "It's... I-It's fine, Kitty. You er An'ray could drive."

"Me? Oh no, André should drive."

"SET!" Beck shouted, waving her off. "Bye bye, Kitty."

Cat frowned and looked at Robbie. "Lets find the kitchen and get you some water."

"Yeah yeah." Robbie sighed.

**With Tori and André**

He was as drunk as she was now. They were talking drunkenly about randomness.

That is, until Tori jumped up and grabbed him.

"I need to..."

She ran and dragged him along.

"Wha'?"

They ran and pushed people until they were in a bathroom.

Tori bent down and vomited. Andre sobered a bit and held her hair.

"It's okay..."

She finished up retching and moved to the sink, opening the faucet and putting water in her mouth.

Andre rubbed his face, swallowing back his own puke.

* * *

"I am zo scre'd up." Tori muttered after spitting.

Its 1:09 am and everyone was clearing out. Cat had already dragged Beck, Jade, and Robbie to the car with the help of some sober dude. She such a child-like girl but is stuck with responsibility of bringing her friends home, and its seemed to mature her a bit.

"Please watch the car for me?" She begged Annabella. The pretty ginger nodded. "Sure. I'm so sorry they got so wasted. I wasn't expecting so much alcohol at my party. It's a great thing my parents won't be back for another th-"

"I have to go find André and Tori!" She cut in, rushing over to the large teen wrestler that agreed to aid her.

They ran into the near empty house.

Cat walked around and began opening doors; the smell of vomit, liquor, and sweat hitting her.

"Toooori! Aaaaandre! Toooooori! Aaaaaaaaandre!"

"I see two people!" Her helper yelled, holding open a door.

Cat squeaked and ran over.

She looked into the bathroom and saw her beat up looking friends passed out on the floor.

They were lying interlocked by their legs and Tori's head on his shoulder: A look that said 'Best friends pass out together.'

"Get the guy, I get the girl. Go on, Luke."

He nodded, bent down, and swung André over his shoulder.

Cat tried her hardest to pull Tori up, eventually succeeding.

"Come on, fatty. Lets go." She dragged Tori's limp body out the bathroom.

After about five minutes, she got to the door and Luke took over.

Cat sighed and skipped out to the car, giving Annabella a quick hug.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Bye!"

Cat walked around and opened the door to the front seat.

She buckled herself in as the rear door closed,. Cat check her mirrors and reached the door pocket to get the spare keys because she did **not** want to go into Beck's pants. Cat put the key in the ignition and sighed once more.

"Don't do me wrong, license!" And she started the car.


	6. The Day After

Tori barely opened her eyes, the light from her window practically blinding her. And the throbbing headache she had almost covered up the pain in the rest of her body.

She groaned and used all the strength in her upper arms to lift herself to sit up and when she was up, that's when her body felt completely weightless.

But she knew, despite the horrid feel in her body, she had to get up and face the consequences.

Her body tensed up when she had the thought of her father being down there...

Naaah, he's been away for days on a business trip... Wait, he's a police officer...

Tori just shook it off, using her nightstand to help her balance.

She used things in her room to keep steady as she tumbled over to the door.

Tori opened it and walked out, sliding against the wall. She finally made it to the stairs.

Holding on to the banister she took that first step, which lead to her tripping and taking the bumpy ride down.

"AAAAARGH!"

Tori's mom turned from her sandwich and glared at her.

"Victoria, get your ass over here and answer some freaking questions." She growled.

Tori moaned and crawled over to the kitchen, sitting in a kitchen chair.

"Why were you drinking at this party?"

Tori groaned. "I only had cokes."

"Why were you passed out on the doorstep when I found you? Do you know how dangerous being a drunk female is?"

The teenage girl dropped her head to the table. "I was there... my friend was calling for Coca-Colas ™."

"Friend?" Her mother asked skeptically.

"Yeah, Kyle. He was hanging out with me at the party."

Her mom slapped her daughter on the arm. "Are you stupid?! He wanted get you drunk enough that he can easily slide between your legs. Didn't we raise you better than that?"

That pissed Tori off, no matter how her current state was. " Raise me?! Dad is barely around! And you guys barely realize I'm here! Trina gets borderline abused, and you can't deny it! I'm sorry I got drunk, but don't come act like you care! Okay?!"

Tori stood up and walked over to the sink, grabbing a nearby cup and filling it with tap water.

Her mom followed her with her eyebrow raised. "Who told you we didn't care? We care much about you."

"Oh you do?" Tori chugged water after popping two pills in her mouth. "Where's dad then? Where has he been for the last 5 days? And who the **hell** is Gary?!"

Mrs. Vega's face reddened. "Don't use that language with me! This is what I get for trying?! Well, okay then. Since you've been raising yourself, go on and raise yourself!" She stood up and stormed.

"I'm going to Andre's in an hour!" Tori yelled up at her.

Her mother looked down at her from the top of the steps, a mixture of many emotions on her face. "Well tell Andre that while you were out partying, MakinSymphonies Records called after seeing a cover video and said they are willing to give you record deal. The information is written down on a paper by the phone." She walked upstairs.

Tori wasn't sure if she should rejoice or remain upset. She cracked a smile and ran- to the best of her ability- over to the phone.

"Noooooo waaaaaaay!" She picked up the phone and quickly dialed the numbers.

* * *

Jade woke up on Beck's bed, wearing her outfit from yesterday, her body felling as his her skeletons are swimming around in jello.

"You're up?" Beck asked, his voice rough and raspy.

Jade pulled herself up. "I guess. I feel half dead... And not in a good kind of way."

Beck came over to her with some pills and a bottle of water.

"Yeah... We got pretty drunk. I think we had sex."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "We did?"

She could feel the faint day-after-sex body ache under the rest of those aches.

He nodded. "Yeah..."

"No condom?"

Beck shrugged. "I don't think so."

"Shit. I don't like not using a condom."

Beck sat next to her. "But you're on the pill."

"I don't trust it."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "You won't get pregnant, babe."

She frowned. "Bu-"

"You won't get pregnant." Beck said softly.

Jade laid back. "I won't get pregnant."

"We have to get my car from Cat, so lets go."

* * *

Robbie opened his eyes, finding that he was lying on the floor in the living room.

"Ma?"

He caught his mom as she was walking around him.

"Morning Robbie. Your friend Cat told me what happened," She stepped over him and walked elsewhere. "But I think that if you weren't such a wuss, that would've not happened."

"I was protecting my friend."

She stopped mid-step and burst out laughing.

"Yeah... protecting! I gotta go! Haha ha!..." She grabbed her keys off the coffee table, stepping over Robbie and running out.

Robbie slowly sat up, "My ma is so caring. She actually let me inside!"

* * *

Andre felt as if something was wrong. Seriously wrong. Like something horrible had happened.

He was just sitting in his room with a bit of music playing and a atrocious headache, trying to tune his grandmother out, a purple sweatshirt and jeans on.

"ANDRE!"

He groaned, rubbing his head. "Dang it... What gran'ma?!"

"TORI'S IN THE HOUSE AND SHE'S WAITING FOR YA! ANDRE! DO YA HEAR ME ANDRE! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS WAITING FOR YA! SHE HAS REALLY CHISELED CHEEKBONES AND SHE'S VERY SKINNY! ANDRE! TORI SAYS SHE HAS G-"

During her announcement, Andre had rushed out his room and stood by his door

"I heard you loud and clear, gran'ma!" He paused a bit, thinking over what she said. "And Tori's not my girlfriend!"

His grandma had ran right past him and to her room, Tori running after her. She was wearing a gray turtleneck and black skinnies.

She looked at Andre. "Should we get her?"

"Nah, her room is crazy-proof."

Tori smiled before jumping on him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

Andre raised an eyebrow. "I see you have incredibly great news."

"Yes!" She hopped down and groaned, holding her legs together. "But I'm a little beat up."

He leaned against the wall. "I know... I'm sweating booze today." Andre stretched out his arm, offering her a hand. "You good?"

Tori smiled an straightened herself out using his hand. "Yeah. You wouldn't understand... Kind of a 'girl problem'"

He cringed his "TMI... So, what's the news?"

"I... Got... A RECORD DEAL!" She shouted.

The feelings he had of something horrible happening was totally wrong. Maybe this hangover

"ANDRE!" His grandmother yelled.

Andre rolled his eyes and smiled. "Really? Are you gonna turn into a jerk again?"

Tori shook her head. "No... I think they want me to be myself."

Andre smiled and picked her up. "This is amazing!"

"ANDRE! YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND ARE TOO LOUD AND I CAN'T COUNT SHEEP!"

Andre groaned and put Tori down. "First of all, you're yelling louder than us and secondly she isn't my girlfriend!"

"YES SHE IS!"

Andre sighed. "Think of it this this way, grandma" He began. "She's my girlfriend that I don't kiss or cuddle, we don't go out on dates, we don't discuss mushy stuff, we date other people, and I have no romantic interest in her whatsoever!"

Tori chuckled. "Hurtful."

Andre smiled. "Let's go celebrate your achievement."

"How? Wanna invite the rest?" She did a little singsong. "And Jade said no one would look at a talentless troll like me on the internet unless they were a mindless stalker." She grinned brightly.

Andre blinked. "Uuuuuuuh? J...Just us. Lunch on me."

"Why do people say 'on me'? Like, I'm expecting to pay after you bring up the offer."

"Because if I run out of cash, you pay." He joked. "Let's go get a smoothie."

* * *

Cat bit her lip as Jade yelled at her.

Beck just stared at his car, jaw hanging open.

"Why the fuck would you paint a man's car **pink**?!" Jade shouted.

Beck fell to his knees. "How?" He choked out. "When?"

Cat pouted. "Last night, after I drove you guys home, I ran into my brothers friend."

They stared at her, expecting her to say "not literally."

"It was an accident." She actually said. "He was okay... So, he limped near the car and asked me my favorite color. I said pink, so he told me to move over and sat in the car. I fell asleep and when I woke up, I was home!" She threw her hands up. "Oh, and the car was pink. Isn't he so nice?!"

There was no questioning when it came to Cat. She's just too nutty to answer sanely.

Jade clutched her fists. "Go back and change the color." She growled.

"B-"

"GO!"She screamed as Beck collapsed into a ball of shame.

Cat shrieked and ran up the block.


	7. Through It All

"Who got sparkly juice? I do!" Tori yelled, popping open a bottle of sparkling grape and letting it spray on Jade.

They all were standing around in Tori's backyard, André having called them all over after he and Tori finished eating and telling them the news. So they met at her house under the evening sun, with the intent to celebrate. Each of them were holding a bottle of sparkling juice, not having any plans to consume it.

They were most likely to catch a cold after this event, small gusts of wind coming every five minutes.

Jade laughed, her plain black dress letting the drink pour down it rather than letting it seep in. "Woo! Keep it coming Vega!" She popped open her open, taking some in her mouth before waving the bottle around and letting it pour on them all.

Cat held the bottle near her pink off the shoulder shirt and jumped around, giggling. "A-heh- heh- heh!" She opened it and sprayed it on Robbie before running over and pouring some down his shirt.

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled, chasing her around as she screamed and splattered juice around.

Beck and André were lying on their stomachs in the grass, letting the juice shoot upwards like rockets.

"Don't forget about us little people, Vega." Jade smirked. "Even you're still a talentless troll."

Tori laughed. "I didn't get the deal yet.."

"You will. Little Miss Tori gets everything." Jade said mockingly.

Tori gives her a sweet smile, "Aww... How could I possibly forget you guys?"

Jade rolls her eyes and walks over to Robbie, who was searching for Cat.

"Take off your shirt."

He stops. "Why?"

"Take off the fucking shirt!" She screams, causing Robbie to squeak and peel his wet shirt off.

Jade smirked, grabbing the shirt and rolling it up.

Tori retreated, jumping over to André and Beck, squeezing between them.

Cat gasped and whipped out her phone.

"N-n-no Jade..." Robbie began walking away. "Please Jade don't."

VWIPP!

"AY!" Robbie yelped after the soaked shirt hit his wet skin, leaving a bruise.

He fell to the ground, only to be savaged by Jade and the shirt. The others flinched with each hit; Cat looking away but still snapping pictures.

Jade stopped over the bawling nerd, looking around, searching for new blood.

"Who will I make cry next?" She paced around. "Hmm... I want to see some muscular weep in pain. Who's the most muscular here?"

Tori and Beck promptly, rolled away from André.

"N-nah... This ain't muscle. It's just uh... fat. Yeah, fat." He stuttered this all, lifting himself off the ground and crawling away.

Jade stalked after him, waiting for the perfect moment before she- Whap!

Hit Beck.

"OW! Babe, what's up?!"

She laughed, tossing the shirt away. "Perfect tactic, yes?"

"SHUT UP!" Trina shouts out an upstairs window.

Jade walked over to the shirt, picked it up, and stormed inside.

Trina's eyes widened and she shut the window.

This Sunday was most fun Tori's had in a while.

* * *

Tori looked at her phone as she laid on her bed, thinking of whom to call over.

Since that Sunday morning she and her mom had that fight, Tori's life has been normal save for one little detail.

On Monday, she had scheduled a meeting with the producers of this music company. It's supposed to take place the Thursday of the next week to come. On Friday, her parents hand left the house and Tori doesn't know and doesn't really care when they're coming back. And today, Saturday, Trina has a date with some guy who asked her out.

Tori didn't want to invite the gang over because dram usually accompanies. Maybe Cat? Nah... she's too much. Well, it just leaves André because the other three are no-no's. Jade and Beck are most likely- ahem- engaging in activities. And Robbie freaks her out sometimes.

She scrolled not to far into her contacts, finding Andre's name not to far from the top. She tapped compose message.

_**Hey Dre! Can u come ovr? Spend da nite if u like.**_

About a minute later, he responded.

_**Alrdy on ma way!**_

Tori smiled, sending him a quick response.

_**KK :)**_

She leaned over the side of her bed, picking her laptop up and pulling herself back so she could set it on the mattress.

"In the mood for a movie! Hmm..." Tori hopped off her bed and walked over to the DVD rack.

She shuffled through the selection of movies. Then she came across something.

"I have to check this out."

**(Later)**

The door rang as she was staking movies near her laptop.

She bounded out her room and ran down the steps.

"Hold on!"

She ran over and unlocked he door, swinging it open.

André looked her over. "Ew." He said jokingly.

Tori looked at her pink sweatpants, and large white shirt.

"What? I'm at home."

He walked in with a book bag on, closing the door behind him. "You look like a mom."  
Tori removed the large shirt, revealing a pink camisole.

"Better?"

"That's more Tori."

Tori chuckled. "I'll be in room. Feel free to join me after you raid my fridge." She teased, walking over to her steps.

"You know me so well!" He mini-jogged over to the Vega's fridge, pulling it open.

He pulled out a bottle of chocolate syrup. He popped off the top and squirted some in his mouth before putting it back. Then he grabbed milk, pouring some in his mouth and putting it back. Next was whip cream. Then he carefully swallowed, trying not to choke on the mixture.

"You're such a boy." Tori deadpanned from the top of the steps.

André wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before doing a little dance. "Let's get this party started!"

"Come upstairs! I have to show you something!" She ran off.

André shrugged and bolted after her.

He walked into her open room, gagging.

"What's that smell?"

Tori frowned, laying on her bed and doing something on her laptop. "My perfume."

"You need a refund on it. It's downright revolting! Damn."

Her frown deepened. "You really want to annoy me today."

André chuckled. "Don't worry, you're soon gonna be rich and stylists will pick out your clothes and limit the amount of funky perfume you buy."

Tori rolled her eyes at her friend. "Come here. We're watching a movie."

André thought a while. "Let me get into my nighties."

Tori giggled. "Nighties.."

He grinned before slipping off his shirt.

"Ab-ies!" Tori yelled, looking over at him from her laptop. She quickly observed the toned 4 pack her friend was rocking. Nothing to mention the other two on their way.

André smirked. "I work out. What about you pudgy?"

"I do what I can." She looked over at him as his hand landed on his buckle. "I find it interesting how you would change in front of me, knowing I can possibly tell other girls about your junk if something slips."

He unbuckled his pants. "Cuz I have nothing to worry about..."

Tori leaned back and grabbed a pillow, flinging it at him. "Ew."

André only laughed and pulled down his pants, kicking them off.

"Hurry up." Tori said, trying not to press play.

Her friend unzipped his bag and grabbed some gray sweats, sliding them on. Then he pulled out his loose purple shirt, putting it on.

Just as Tori was growing impatient he laid down next to her. They both sunk into her warm mattress.

"Start the movie!"

Tori pressed play. As the opening credits started, the recognized one of the sweetest films produced by Walt Disney: _Bambi_.

"Aw... This is gonna make me tear up." André said.

They watched the movie, laughing at parts, smiling, giggling (Tori), and other reactions to the sweetness of the movie... Until near the 40 minute mark.

"I can't look." Tori muttered, putting her head down as Bambi and his mother ran.

"_Faster! Faster, Bambi! Don't look back! Running! Keep running!_"

They both flinched at the bang.

"The musical score just tells you something's wrong." André announced.

Tori sighed. "Poor Bambi."

"_We made it! We made it, mother! Wait- mother!_"

Tori began tearing up. "Aw, his mom is gone."

André nodded. "This is always sad."

They continued until the end, Tori on the verge of tears, That's when they popped in _Titanic._

Tori had cried until her eyes were puffy and sore.

"What do we watch now, Vega?"

The young woman frowned. "No more movies!"

Her friend rolled his eyes and took control of the laptop.

"Nothing dirty. Keep it Pg-13." Tori sighed.

Her friend chuckled, his eyes glued to the screen. "If you wanted dirty, just ask about my dream."

The teen's brown eyes widened when he realized what slipped out his mouth. His friend perked up, scooting closer to him.

"Teeeeeeeeeeeell meeeeeeeeee!"

André sighed. "You wouldn't wanna know."

"About me?" Tori asked innocently.

He gasped, rolling off the bed. "Ouf!" André sat up on the floor. "U-ew. Nah, it wasn't you..."

Tori crawled over and leaned off the side of her bed. "You're a terrible liar, Dre." She deadpanned before pouting. "C'mon. I would understand! I'm your best friend whose a girl, we hang out a lot.. It was bound to happened.

"I'm not sure if it was you, or someone who looked like you- the dream was blurry- but we were in a small room, doing... stuff. Don't ask what!"

Tori stared at him blankly. "Pfffft... HAHA!"

"What's so funny?"

"That's all?! I was expecting something explicit!" She laid back on her bed. "That's nothing major, Dre."

André climbed back on, laying down next to her. "I'm glad we can be so honest with each other."

As surprising the fact may seem, he doesn't feel awkward being this close to her. At least she doesn't about he lady cop dream...

She giggled and molded into his side. "Yeah... I'm so bored."

"Soooo... Happy about your interview, huh?"

"Mmhm... Think of it, you and I will make it big. Duets, songwriting, Grammies... You and me, best friends through it all. I want you write there next to me on Thursday, showcasing your skills. They'll pick us both, Dre!"

André shook his head. "Nah, this is your time. Fate will give me mine." He turned to her. "You're gonna be something amazing, Tori Vega. I just know it."

She smiled at him. "You're already something special. We've been best friends since day 1. I really love you ya know."

"Love you too, Victoria." He returned loud and clearly, stroking her arm. "You mean the world to me. Dead ass."

She snuggled into him more. "You're awesome, Dre."

"Friend's through thick and thin."

Tori grinned. "For richer or poor."

"Through sickness and health." He continued.

"Til death do we part." They both finish.

André hugged her. "We need to come up with another Best Friend's Swear."


	8. Something's Brewing

She stood there, facing the crowd.

"You know what I hate the-" Her pale face paled even more.

Jade presumed to quickly run off the stage, not even able to start the show. She rushed past Beck and the nearest known bathroom.

Then she spilled her gut's content into the toilet.

This day is officially hated in her book.

"You okay?" Beck asked, holding her hair.

Okay... maybe not that hated.

She finished up and rested her head against the seat.

"This is the second time-"

A girl squeaked. "Oh, um, I'll just... Go."

She scurried out, not washing her hands.

Jade rolled her eyes and spoke. "Anyone else in here?"

Beck peeked his head out the stall around, seeing no feet and heard nothing.

"No one."

"Ugh." She stood and leaned against the stall wall. "This is the second time today and third time this week. I think I'm pregnant..."

Beck's eyes widened. "How about we go see a doctor in a free clinic? Anything and everything. You'll take five tests, just-" He sighed. "I am so not ready for this."

She cupped his face. "Neither am I... But we don't know if I'm pregnant yet."

Jade smiled slightly before frowning. "Where the hell is my bag?"

The Canadian's eyes widened. "I- uh- ran in after you w-"

"Ugh, Singin is probably sniffing it."

She walked out and over to the sink. "My breath kicks."

* * *

Beck handed her mint he found in his pocket after she washed her mouth.

"When I maaaaaake it shiiiiiiii-iiiii-iiiiine!" Tori finished up, standing in front of the four executives of the label that called for her. Her best friend stood to the side, his fingers crossed.

Tori felt as if she rocked it, but her feeling don't seem to matter now. She sang through it with a knotted stomach, hitting every note to perfection.

They whispered among themselves, three guys and one kind-looking female... please, may her looks not deceive.

Tori looked at Andre, who promptly gave her thumbs up.

Finally, the whispering ceased and they looked at her.

The guy with the bald head and two earrings opened his mouth.

"Ms. Tori?"

"Yes, Mr. Gutierrez?"

"Well, we all discussed this before, during, and after your preformance. It was quite obvious you belonged here." Her spirit soared. "And we like the flashy yet down-to-earth look you have going on. So you know what, babe? We feel you'll fit in fine with the family. Welcome on board, Vega."

Tori grinned and jumped around. "Thank you, so very much. I promise you won't regret this!"

The woman spoke, her dark eyes shining.

"You better not You're due back here in two weeks, same day. See ya!"

They stood up and walked off, not giving her another look.

Andre ran over, picking her up and squeezing her. Tori's legs wrapped around his waist.

"How awesome is this? This is freaking awesome!" She shouted, kissing his cheek promptly.

He shook her. "I am so proud of you, Muchacha! I had no doubts you would make it."

The Vega raised an eyebrow. "Really? Not at all."

"They didn't look stupid! Not at all, babe." He gave her a small smile.

She looked him over for a while before leaning in and kissing him. He was stunned, but in old ways he promptly returned the kiss.

It was the type of Heat Of The Moment Kiss that seemed genuine, but they would later regret and try to pretend didn't happen. But right now, it was all that mattered.

He slowly backed up, her hands gripping his dreads and pulling his lips closer to hers. She greedily nibbled on his as he tried to suck on hers. He held tighter onto her waist, approaching a nearby styling station behind the curtains. He pulled away to look, plopping down with her on his lap. All hell broke loose soon after.

He took charge, sliding his hands around the back of her silver halter top. Their lips met, molding together in a liplock. Then they pulled away and stared each other in the eyes. No words were said, but they gave the go ahead to ravage each others mouths. He bit down her lip, stick his tongue in her warm mouth. He had a minty taste to him and hers more chamomile. He ran his tongue on the inside of her upper lip, causing her to shutter. He increased speed and pressure with each shutter. He slid his tongue deeper in and moved it against the tip of her tongue. Both of their tongues danced hungrily before they took their own course. Tori's hand dragged down his chest. Andre pulled away and nipped at her neck, rubbing on her inner-arms.

Her eyes widened as she felt something hard under her and knew exactly what it was. Andre pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"We should stop."

She stared at him for a long time before saying, "But what if I don't want to? I wanna go just a little bit further."

Andre sighed. "Not here we can't. Not like this. Let's just stop and I'll take you home."

* * *

Tori pouted but nodded.

Cat ran to her door after hearing a knock. She was alone in the house, wearing cupcake jammies.

"Yay! People don't visit much! Who iiiis it?!"

"Robbie." The voice mumbled.

Cat was worried and quickly opened the door.

Robbie stood there with tears running down his face. His look was disheveled and he looked like he hadn't slept yesterday. Her heart ached with each of his hiccups.

She quickly pulled him in and closed the door. "What happened?"

Robbie quickly wrapped his thin arms around her.

"My ma yelled at me... S-she called me a deadbeat, good for nothing, p-pussy."

The redhead gasped. "Omigosh, that isn't nice." She hugged him tighter.

"There's more... She told me that I'm a bushy-haired fag and she should have had an abortion. I thought I was doing better! She told me she would come back! She... S-she left me again. I feel SO dumb. It's all my fault. If only I was a better son... I'm the reason dad left. I hate myself!"

Cat tiptoed and patted his head. "It's not your fault. Parents don't realize how mean they are sometimes." She comforted innocently.

Robbie leaned down to her ear and whispered, "My life sucks. Everyone hates me. I'm not respected. I want to just die." She gasped at this. "Would anyone miss me? I don't think so. I'm going home, see ya later."

"I would miss you Robbie! And Rex will! And Tori, Beck, Andre, and even Jade! Don't go..."

He pushed her away and turned around, walking off.

Cat ran up to him and grab his leg, holding onto it.

"My cousin killed himself! I'm not letting go of you!"

"Let go.."

"NO! You know you have much to live for!"

Robbie fell next to her, sobbing. "I was thrown in a mall dumpster yesterday... They yelled at me. Called me a punk pussy. And then they ran off. The janitor heard me crying. I asked for help. He just poured garbage on me. I can't take it no more!"

Cat sobbed with him. "There's always something to live for... My therapist told me that once. There's always something to l-live for..." She had a brainstorm. "Come see my therapist, Robbie. He'll help you!"

As of now, Robbie was just a sprawled mess on the ground.

"Whatever... I-I am not in control of myself anymore... I just wanna go to sleep."

* * *

Cat ran a hand through his hair. "It's okay, Robbie."

Um... Where do I start? The Robbie/Cat segment has deep meaning to me. I know real people feel like this. Trust me, I know. And I want to do my part to help because I don't want another wonderful person to end their life because they felt worthless. If there isn't someone to get you help, you sometimes have to do it yourself. Regardless if whether your parents/others are telling you to, a) suck it up b) This is against your religion, don't think like that c) it's just a phase; I you have have thoughts of suicide, GET HELP. And I'll give you the first step:

Call 1-800- 273- TALK.

I'm just trying to do what I can as a caring citizen. And always remember, don't let anyone tell you you aren't wonderful the way you are. Be proud to be you, they don't realize you're amazing ^.^


	9. The Problems They Face

I needed to update it... This isn't my best but 4 months makes ya rusty.

* * *

Beck and Jade hugged each other, relaxing on his family couch in their PJ's. It was 6pm on a Tuesday and they were in his empty house. His house was quite large... They'd finally mustered the courage to take a pregnancy test about two weeks later.

"We'll name her Elizabeth..."  
"We don't know if you're pr-"  
"Darilynn,"  
"We don't know if its a g-"  
"West."

Beck gasped. "No no no... Chance Harmony Oliver."  
The goth looked at him like he's stupid. "My daughter will not have the name of a My Little Pony reject!"  
"Elizabeth Darilynn West sounds like the name of a country witch!"

Jade tried to argue but chuckled, dropping her angry face. "That's the point!"  
Her Canadian boyfriend laughed. "Okay, okay... Harmony Darilynn Oliver?"  
"No I want her to have my last name."  
"Um... Harmony Darilynn West-Oliver?"  
"West-Oliver sounds like a street, babe."  
"Oliver-West?"  
The girl in black shorts nodded. "Better."

The heard the alarm go off in the bathroom near Beck's living room.

Jade gave Beck a quick kiss, crossed her fingers and ran in. A squeak later she walked holding the test.

"Beck..."

* * *

_**Dre I rly need help writing a song. Plz help me :( And bring some seltzer plz.**_

Tori groaned and sent that message. She was sitting by her piano as her mom and dad's argument buzzed in her ears. They've been really going at it in the garage. Soo much that Trina was sitting on the couch watching TV instead of asking them for more stuff.

She should have gone to Andre's but his grandma is no better.

Now Tori is stuck and has stomach ache. All this stress made her stomach cramp. Its been a rough 3 weeks of her life since that call, she's had finals and meetings and now she has to write this song for the company. She's just waiting for summer to come.

Partying on the beach, Chilling with the besties, shopping for b-

She picked up her phone.

_**OMW w/ Cat :D**_

Tori groaned, she's never going to get her song done. Why did Cat have to tag along?

_**Hurry and dnt 4get the seltzer :* :***_

"Shut up over there!" Trina shouted. "I really wanna see this and your grunting his distracting me."  
Oh how badly Tori wished to strangle her annoying sister. But that wouldn't be right.

"Trina, can you pleas go upstairs? The house is already as loud as it is and Andre and I need to work on this song."  
Trina perked up. "So you want to play around with your boyfriend?"  
The singer sworn blasphemy as she gave her sister a puzzled look. "With mom and dad arguing in the garage? Really? And we aren't really going out."

Trina stood up. "Mmhm... Have fun with him." She walked her way to the steps. "Just know he liked me first. I'm sorry that I'm hotter than you."  
Tori rolled her eyes, she just really needed to get this done by the Wednesday to come.

A couple of minutes later, there was a knock at her door. She turned to look at the garage and huffed before walking to the door.

"They're so annoying." She turned to look again. "Get a freaking divorce already, jeez." She knew she didn't mean that.

She opened the door.

"Hiii!" The artificial redhead shouted.

Tori smiled a little mechanically. "I thought you were living across town with Sam..."  
"I stayed with Robbie after school and Andre offered to take me home!"

The Vega nodded. "Okay, whatever." Then she smiled at Andre. "Come help me with this song then you can go home..."

He handed her a bag. "Hello to you too, baby."

She grabbed and rushed over to the piano.

"What's up with all the y-"  
"Thank you and don't ask."  
Cat giggled and ran around. "This reminds me of when my mom..." She hopped on the couch. "Took my brother to the zoo and..."  
They tuned her out.

Tori played a few notes. "All I have."

"Any lyrics?"  
Tori shook her head. "None.. And I can't think of anything happy."  
"So write something sad."  
Tori shrugged. "Dun-dun dun-dun duuuun..."  
He played that at several different notes until she said stop.

"That one.. It sounds amazing. Then play it lower and then again and then add a low, dun dun. Something jazzy. That sounds sexy..." She cleared her throat. "Ooooh, ooooh... Break at the oh's please."

Now she was stuck at the lyrics once more.

"It'll flow, give it time."  
"I THINK IT SOUNDS AWESOME!" Cat yelled, jumping on the couch.

Tori rolled her eyes and stared at the garage.

"Can they hurry and work things out... They're gonna drive one another out this house. They should do whatever helps... I just can't take this... ARRGGG!" Tori ranted.

Andre lit up. "Can theeey hur-ry and work this oooout?" He sang.

Tori caught his drift. "They-ey are gonna run each otheeeer, out this hoooouse."

Andre sung, "I'm in a ho-oo-ooouse. A, craaaazy ho-oo-ooouse!"

Tori bit her lip. "This is fun, but it isn't my style. I'm more pop not soul."

The dreaded male thought. "How about we just work on lyrics?"

"AMMAAAZING!" Cat yelled, running around again,

Tori rested against him. "Fine. I don't wanna talk about them. Something else like, trying for something you can't get."

"You got it."


End file.
